The Laws Of Love And Rage
by Gemenied
Summary: If you go down to the shops today, you might meet a fan. Response to the FB-challenge.


**Title**: The Laws Of Love And Rage

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I make nothing of it. I just have fun. And I'm harmless too.

**Summary**: If you go down to the shops today, you might meet a fan.

**A/N**: My response to the FB-challenge. My sincerest apologies to Foyle's Book Shop on Charing Cross Rd where this idea was born. I'm too easily amused by strange, but unintentional jokes.

Many, many thanks go to ShadowSamurai83 for the awesome beta-ing and endless patience! What would I do without you?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Laws Of Love And Rage<strong>

He complains about the fact that it's raining cats and dogs, and besides, why in fuck's name did they have to go up and down Charing Cross Road anyway? She just rolls her eyes and drags him inside the bookshop while all the water that wants does indeed come down.

As it is in many a situation, Boyd's grumbling is overdone - the shop is none of those musty second hand-things where you never know what might fall from the shelves when you pull out a book, but your regular 'new-3-for-2'-situation. And, to cater to his own eccentricity, it's not that grand nationwide chain that he despises.

Though, in their favour, it has to be said that he's found quite a gem there, some autobiography of some actress he only vaguely identifies. But she does look a lot like Grace and that's the exact part where Boyd begins to have fun. It's teasing material for months and years to come, and the fact that it actually gets Grace going will prolong the teasing for a long time.

She claims there's no likeness, he claims there is, and off they go with the 'discussion'. Boyd thinks that she is a lot prettier than that actress, but Grace rolls her eyes at that, which makes him bristle and well, it's them off again. In his mind it is that he loves her and therefore he's biased and thus entitled and that's that.

If it had been down to Boyd, they'd still be sitting in loungers by an azure swimming pool in the warming sunshine of their Caribbean holiday abode with barely anything on, but it's Maxi's birthday, and Maxi being Grace's grandson, they had to return from holiday on time to attend the party and yet another present has to be bought. Which is why Grace immediately heads for the children's books and Boyd just vaguely announces to go up to the second floor with all the history and military books.

Grace just shrugs, knowing they will find each other when they are done or one of them gets bored, and heads off.

Boyd trudges off as well, but for the sake of teasing material makes a detour through the celeb biography section to see whether they stock a certain book, which they do, and with a grin creasing his features he makes his way upstairs.

Upon arrival he avoids a pram and thus can't take the main route, which is annoying in and of itself. He has to slip right and stop, because somebody stands there. Aggravation grows in him, but tries to be polite and not just push by for once, and so he stands and looks down and left.

All roads to hell are littered with good intentions, they say, so the reward is immediate.

In front of him are the shelves of the psychology section and naturally, his first gaze falls on nothing other than a certain book which he, at the time, loudly refused to read, look at, acknowledge, but had secretly finished mere days after it was published. Grace, of course, found him out. It's impossible to hide the fact that he owns and has obviously read all of her books, when they are basically living at each other's places. They should really come to a decision which house to keep and which to sell on for a holiday place with a pool attached, but that's a very different ballgame and not relevant to this moment.

Instinctively, Boyd pulls out the latest, weighs it in his hand, contemplates it.

"It's a fantastic book," a young male voice says next to him, and Boyd bristles automatically. He didn't hear the young man approach, didn't see him either. So, he glares at the young man to send him scampering. He knows the kind, over-eager to please, to gain some attention.

It doesn't work, though that has a lot more to do with simply being oblivious to the danger he is in. "'The Laws Of Love And Rage', it's brilliant!" the lad declares. "Covers the basics, but also shows tremendous insight into special cases. I've met her once!" he proudly announces in the end.

"I see," Boyd replies curtly, hoping that if he doesn't engage, the lad will get the picture and bugger off. But he isn't so lucky.

"Dr. Foley is such a brilliant woman. Not only in her books, but in her lectures too. I managed to get into a few. And..." Here the young man blushes a little, embarrassed, but also somewhat proud. "...The picture doesn't do her justice at all."

Boyd turns over the book, the gesture ostensibly nonchalant, so that the picture is visible. A flicker of possessive pride rushes through him, as well as an automatic twinge of caution. Harmless that lad might be - in his student clothes and unsuccessful attempt at growing a beard - but Boyd's been in policing for too long to take any person he meets at face value.

On the other hand, though, a very funny and somewhat uncharitable idea begins to form in his mind. This might be material for months of relentless mocking, even more so than that book downstairs.

"You're a fan?"

The young man beams and nods vigorously. "I have all her books. And I try to attend every one of her lectures, when I can."

"Do you?" It isn't exactly his nicest trait to push and needle on, but Boyd's day is brightening considerably. Outside it is still raining cats and dogs, but the entertainment inside is vastly improving. Not in a polite way, but it most certainly is.

"Yes!" The young man insists once again. "I even got her to sign my copy of the book. It's my prized possession. And she was very nice and polite about it. And beautiful too."

Boyd's eyes narrow. "Was she now?"

Once again, the young man nods vigorously, before he points at the book again. "You should buy and read it."

"Should I?" Boyd delivers his words with a smile, but there's too much teeth in it. He also pulls up to his full height and puffs his chest out. He grows a few sizes in the process, he believes, which conforms exactly with what Grace has written into chapter two. Possessive, territorial, overly defensive, preventively attacking.

A sign of love, she claims, until a certain line is crossed.

Boyd is not crossing it. Yet. But the young man picks up the vibes. Taking a small step back, he smiles apologetically and raises his hands as if to say that he means no harm. He might not, but Boyd could. It's already a ridiculous encounter for any objective observer, with the young man shrinking into himself and the older, more distinguished-looking one cowering him.

"The gentleman is right, you know. You could learn a few things about that territoriality issue you have," a voice breaks into their stand-off. He doesn't need to turn immediately, can see it in the wide-eyed, star-struck expression of the young man. She is a lot more gorgeous than in the picture, and that's a brilliant one of her.

"Think I need it?" he replies and visibly holds himself back from putting a possessive arm around her shoulders.

"You do," Grace replies. "But you say you haven't learned anything from any of my books yet, not even from this one." She nods towards the tome in his hand. "You rage without any law."

There's a smile on her face and in her voice, so Boyd feels safe enough to turn and actually pull her closer. That there's that young man staring at them wide-eyed loses meaning. It never was important in any case. "I love without law too, you know," he claims.

Grace smiles still, this certain smile, that is warm and intimate, genuine and wide, and bright and loving. 'His smile', Boyd calls it. She understands the meaning behind his words, as oblique as they are to the unsuspecting public.

"Don't I know it," she whispers.

When she pulls back, her smile has changed, mischief having become the most important aspect of it. A little uneasy, Boyd looks around, notices that the young man has left rather quickly and, one would easily claim, majorly embarrassed. "Your fan's gone," he announces. "You have a fan and then he runs away."

"Because you've been scaring him."

"I did not. I was very polite."

In reply Grace only snorts. Her "of course" convinces neither.

They have a little staring contest in the middle of the shop, as they tend to do at times and in the most unexpected locations - the passport checkpoint at the airport comes to mind. This time, Grace looks away first, but somehow Boyd senses it not to be in surrender.

Indeed, she just turns to pull something out of her shopping bag.

"I bought you something," she announces and holds the tome out for him. "It's even a signed copy, unless, of course, you'd rather take the chance and get it signed personally."

"Things I Couldn't Tell My Mother," he reads and groans.

Grace smirks. "Since you are a fan of hers..."

* * *

><p>Challenge rules:<p>

_"The Laws of Love and Rage", post 'Waterloo', Grace's book title must be the title, the book has to appear or be referred to, there has to be a swimming pool in some shape or form, someone must say, "You have a fan", there must be a dog seen or mentioned, 1000 words max. _(didn't manage the last one. Ooops)

* * *

><p><em><em>Thank you for reading. Comments would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
